dotaresidentevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. Jill's father was French, and her mother was of Japanese migratory descent (referred to as a "Nikkei"). Biography In the early 1990s, Jill served in the United States Army and got the attention of recruiters for Delta Force. In spite of her sex, Jill was allowed to take part in the six month Operator Training Course, where she excelled in bomb disposal and lockpicking and known for her delicate though precise work. Some time between 1996 and 1998, Jill was recruited by Albert Wesker for the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.), an elite Raccoon Police Department (RPD) law enforcement unit in Raccoon City that relied on military veterans and weapons-trained scientists to solve serious crimes. By July 1998, Jill was in Captain Wesker's Alpha Team; her function in the team was cited as a B&E specialist, and in maneuvers was positioned at the rear of the team with S.T.A.R.S. helicopter pilot Brad Vickers. Mansion Incident In the Spring and early Summer of 1998, Raccoon City was haunted by the deaths of a number of hikers and suburban families. Their deaths implied both vicious dog attacks and group cannibalism. With the Raccoon Police Department at a loss, S.T.A.R.S. was given orders to head into the Arklay Mountains in search of a suspected hideout. Bravo Team was sent out on the night of July 23, and contact was subsequently lost. The following day, the Alpha Team was sent out to investigate their disappearance and continue their investigation. Finding the helicopter derelict and its RPD pilot, Kevin Dooley, dead and mutilated, Alpha Team was confronted by a pack of dogs who then killed Joseph Frost. Jill; Chris; Barry and Wesker fled into a nearby mansion, while Brad, in shock, fled to the helicopter and abandoned the team.Resident Evil opening cutscene. Within the mansion itself, the four team members split up and explored the mansion on their own. Over the course of the night they pieced together independently that the mansion was the facade to a bio-weapons research laboratory under the control of Umbrella U.S.A., S.T.A.R.S.' biggest donor. Jill began to suspect Barry was working against the team owing to a series of suspicious actions, but later discovered Captain Wesker had manipulated Barry with threats to have his family. Wesker was in fact on a mission from Umbrella to retrieve bio-weapons research, then destroy the laboratory and kill the S.T.A.R.S. team to silence witnesses. The dog attacks and cannibal murders were found to have been the result of the t-Virus, a bioweapon which had leaked out into the surrounding area.Resident Evil 5 (2009), file: "Jill Valentine". With Wesker faking his death when activating a renegade bioweapon designated "Tyrant", Jill; Chris; Barry and Bravo Team's Rebecca Chambers escaped the lab before its destruction on Brad's helicopter. Raccoon's Destruction After their return to Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S.'s request for a full-scale investigation of Umbrella's activities was denied by their superior, Chief of Police Brian Irons. With no support from the American government, Chris, Barry, Jill, and Rebecca Chambers decided to travel to Europe and investigate Umbrella themselves. Chris went ahead and travelled to Europe by himself by the end of August, while Barry went to Canada to relocate his family. Jill decided to stay in Raccoon City in order to investigate the whereabouts of Umbrella's underground facility before joining her comrades in Europe. However, two months after the mansion incident, her investigation was ruined when Raccoon City's water supply was contaminated with t-Virus, causing thousands to mutate into Zombies. Umbrella took full advantage of the situation and sent in experimental B.O.W.s to test on the survivors.Famitsu interview with Yasuhisa Kawamura. Among these was Nemesis-T Type, the result of a T-103 Tyrant being parasitised by a Nemesis Alpha parasite. This creature, also dubbed "the Pursuer", was sent into the city with the specific mission of tracking down all S.T.A.R.S. members and killing them. Jill, herself was trapped in her apartment until 27 September, where she made a break-out. However, the number of Zombies forced her to seek shelter in a nearby warehouse with Dario Rosso, an aspiring novelist who's daughter was lost to the Zombies.Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "The Great Novelist". The following night, Jill made a second break-out, intent on reaching the Raccoon Police Station, with Rosso left behind on his own request. While moving through Uptown Raccoon City, Jill met Vickers at the Black Jack Bar, and was warned of the Pursuer.Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "Meeting Brad A".Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "Meeting Brad B". He died soon after when the Pursuer tracked him down to the Raccoon Police Station.Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "Imminent Slaughter". Jill explored the police station herself, and found it was no longer safe, with the only non-zombified police officer being an injured Lt. Marvin Branagh. At the S.T.A.R.S. Office she intercepted a UBCS radio signal from Cpl. Carlos Oliveira, and abandoned the station to investigate.Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "Receiving message from Carlos". Over the course of the 28th, Jill worked with a group of three UBCS members: Cpt. Mikhail Viktor; Sgt. Nikolai Zinoviev, and Cpl. Oliveira, himself. This, she did, reluctantly due to their association with Umbrella, though it became clear they were merely mercenaries sent out as sacrificial lambs rather than actual employees. Jill worked with Sgt. Zinoviev and Cpl. Oliveira to repair a tram they were hiding in,Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "Together for the Escape". while Cpt. Viktor was too wounded to help. During their search, Sgt. Zinoviev was presumed dead, and the remaining three drove the team to St. Michael's Clock Tower, which had been flagged by the UBCS as an evac point prior to their insertion. The Pursuer attacked the tram, and Cpt. Viktor sacrificed himself in a grenade explosion in an attempt to destroy it. Jill and Cpl. Oliveira made it out of the wreckage, but found the clock tower to be lost to the zombies. The Pursuer stalked Jill throughout the tower as Jill tried to ring its bell as a signal. The creature then destroyed the UBCS helicopter to deny her escape. In another fight with the creature, Jill was infected with a t-Virus strain unique to the Nemesis parasites. Her infection quickly took its toll on her, and she passed out as Cpl. Oliveira fought off the Pursuer. For the next two days Jill lay unconscious in a chapel within the clock tower, guarded by Cpl. Oliveira. She awoke in the early hours of 1 October, understanding herself to be infected.Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "Bring Back Her Consciousness". Cpl. Oliveira went to the Raccoon General Hospital in search of any treatments, no longer possessing any of the antiviral drugs offered to the UBCS. He returned later with a vaccine the hospital staff worked on before their mutation. The vaccine did allow her body to completely destroy the t-Virus, and some virions survived in a dormant state. She nonetheless recovered enough to walk on her own, and was warned that Sgt. Zinoviev was alive and should not be trusted. She soon met him at a cabin in Raccoon Park, where she learnt directly that Umbrella was using the outbreak for combat data testing.Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), scene: "Nothing but a Pawn". Escaping into Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A, a dedicated treatment plant for infected biomatter, Jill became aware of two things. Firstly, that Raccoon City was to be destroyed by a bomb to sterilise the area, and secondly that although Sgt. Zinoviev had stolen an on-site helicopter, another was entering the city, with a pilot searching for her on the radio. Jill made it to a scrap yard filled with corpses of Tyrants and a Delta Force unit. There she fought the Pursuer again, now severely disfigured after exposure to antiviral chemicals in the disposal plant. Activating an experimental rail cannon brought to the yard by Delta Force, the creature was weakened further, and left for dead after several shots from a Magnum. Jill then escaped the city with Cpl. Oliveira, and discovered the man looking for her was Barry Burton. The experimental thermobaric bomb destroyed the city minutes later. The Fall of Umbrella Following the destruction of Raccoon City, Jill continued to support Chris in fighting Umbrella. By 2003 the two were members of a private anti-biohazard service. In February, the group received reports of strange animal attacks near a small village in the Greater Caucasus, similar to what happened in the Arklays.Wesker's Extra Report. Chris and Jill investigated the village, and found it had already fallen to a t-Virus outbreak, with a young child, Anna, the only uninfected survivor, who had been hid by her parents. Many of the villagers were found within a grain silo, in a doomed attempt to hide. Escaping the building, they ran into Dr. Wesker, who was also investigating the reports for his own purposes. He could not be apprehended, however, due to the sudden arrival of Hunter δs. The two did discover from him, however, that the villagers were involved with Umbrella and were storing B.O.W.s. Dr. Wesker seized Anna's locket and used it to open a safe in her house to get information on the company. They narrowly escaped as a bomb detonated inside, having been planted there on the expectation that Wesker or someone like him would try to open it. Though Jill and Chris had failed to stop Wesker before his escape, they did find proof that the nearby chemical works was an Umbrella base. The following day, Jill and Chris took part in a large operation with the rest of the private anti-biohazard service to capture the chemical plant and end B.O.W. production there. They arrived to find the biohazard had completely engulfed the facility. Chris and Jill got the attention of Colonel Sergei Vladimir, the former leader of Umbrella's UBCS, and were made to fight T-A.L.O.S., a computer-aided, armoured Tyrant. T-A.L.O.S. was successfully taken down, against Col. Vladimir's expectations, and the facility was captured. However, they failed to gain access to Umbrella's data, as Dr. Wesker had already wiped its hard drive. Umbrella nonetheless fell, however, when he decided to hand this data over to the US government, leading to the corporation's bankruptcy. Il Veltro Conspiracy Jill and Parker investigate the Queen Zenobia - 2005 In 2004, the city of Terragrigia was destroyed by the Regia Solis satellite under orders of the FBC due to a massive biohazard outbreak. The city was attacked by a terrorist organization known as Il Veltro. A year later in 2005, mysterious carcasses started appearing on the beach near the ruins of Terragrigia. Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani were sent to investigate by call of (then current) BSAA Director, Clive R. O'Brian, whom they met up with at the restricted area on the beach near the ruins of Terragrigia. After completing their mission there, O'Brian informed them that B.S.A.A agents Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat had been declared missing. Their last known location was somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea. Jill and Parker found a massive cruise liner called the Queen Zenobia and boarded it; as these were Chris' last reported coordinates, it was logical to assume he was on a ship. Upon boarding, Jill and Parker found the crew dead and the ship overrun with new B.O.W.s. After fighting one, Jill decided to go on her own to look for Chris, leaving Parker behind to make sure the B.O.W they killed was really dead. She found a room, with a man seemingly tied up that resembled Chris and subsequently reported it to Parker, and then began to search for a key to the room. Along the way, Jill came across a pair of Ooze attacking and killing a woman (whom later turns out to be an FBC agent known as Rachel Foley) and feed from her body's water. While she was unable to find any information on the woman's identity, she found the Crew Quarters Key on her person and headed back to the room she saw Chris, in meeting up with Parker there; entering it, they found out that it was only a dummy fashioned to look like Chris. Gas was then blasted into the room, knocking Jill and Parker unconscious. When Jill awoke, she found herself separated from Parker and on what appeared to be the passenger living quarters in the lower parts of the ship. Parker and Jill realized that their weapons had been taken and had to meet back up with each other to get them back. Several Ooze wander through the halls and rooms of the various parts of the passenger living quarters; Jill and Parker were forced to dodge and run past them in order to meet up with each other. When they meet up, Parker hands Jill some B.O.W. Decoys to try and distract the Ooze along the way to the room containing their weapons. (The room Parker was placed in was just down the hall from where their equipment was but the door was too strong for him to force down by himself so he had to meet up with Jill.) Once Parker and Jill get their equipment back, their next goal is to reach the bridge. Upon reaching the ship's bridge, they find that the communications system has been destroyed. They are then confronted by Raymond Vester, an agent for the FBC who was also on the ship. After a brief talk, Raymond walks off away from Jill and Parker. Picking up the Helm Key, Jill and Parker head to the Emergency Comms room located in the hall, only to find that the key they need is in the hands of the ship's Comms Officer, whom left a note next to the emergency comms room stating he was in the Promenade Deck where food was and any survivors should go there too. Jill and Parker head for the Promenade deck only to find it infested with Ooze, and the Comms Officer being turned into a massive fleshy blob with a buzzsaw for an arm named Scagdead. After beating Scagdead, the two take the Lifebuoy Key from the defeated Scagdead and head back to the hall to open the emergency comms room. Upon entering, they find Raymond already somehow in there and he tells them they were too late. Then a video plays of the Il Veltro leader, Jack Norman, dumping a sample of t-Abyss virus into a tank full of fish, turning them into B.O.W.'s. Afterwards, Jill and Parker venture their way through the ship. They run into Chris and Jessica as they confront Veltro who turns out to be Raymond in disguise. Once they meet Jill and Chris pair up to investigate the labs below. When Jill finds research on T-Abyss the virus leaks out in a flood. Jill injects herself with the T-Abyss vaccine and swims her way out to safety. She discovers Morgan's involvement with Veltro. She reunites with Chris and they fight their way out of the Zenobia when Morgan plots to destroy the boat and evidence along with it. They find Parker injured from a confrontation with Jessica when it is revealed she was working with Morgan. Jill tries to limp him along, but the wreckage of the boat causes Parker to fall leading Jill and Chris into thinking he was dead. They escape the Zenobia with the help of Kirk and head to the Queen Dido for evidence to use against Morgan. They find Norman there hell-bent on revenge for Morgan using them for his own intentions. He completes his infection and fights Jill and Chris in his monstrous form. Jill puts him down and together she and Chris find video evidence against Morgan that they upload to the BSAA. Disappearance After the collapse of Umbrella, the rivals and terrorist groups managed to get their hands on Umbrella's projects through the black market. With the growing fear of a bio-terror holocaust in Africa, Chris and Jill founded the BSAA to combat against bio-terrorism throughout the world and partially to locate Wesker. In 2006, after a reliable source gave the information to them in regards to the location of Oswell E. Spencer who was one of the key founders of Umbrella, Chris and Jill set off to arrest him at his European Estate. Upon arrival at the residence, the two agents discovered the fallen bodies of Spencer's bodyguards who appeared to be viciously killed through physical force. The Spencer Estate which bore a strong resemblance to the mansion in the Arklay Mountains tested the agents with a series of nostalgic traps and puzzles. Encountering the numerous Blobs that haunted the grounds, the two became briefly separated after falling through an old bridge and landing in the sewer system below the estate. After re-uniting, the two proceeded to enter Spencer's library. Surprised to not only find the elderly man dead on the floor, they also came face-to-face with Wesker. Chris and Jill opened fire, but are easily taken down by Wesker's superhuman strength. With Wesker ready to deliver a fatal blow to Chris, Jill selflessly tackled Wesker (Releasing his grasp on Chris) out the window and descended down the cliff side with Wesker firmly in her grasp. A search was conducted by the BSAA, but neither Jill or Wesker are found and both are declared dead on November 23 of 2006. Interlude - Test Subject Jill did not die from the confrontation with Wesker. Wesker placed a badly injured Jill in cryostasis and tended to her wounds. He planned on exacting revenge on Chris by using Jill as a test specimen for Uroboros. Fortunately for Jill, luck was on her side. The apparatus that was monitoring her vital signs detected some abnormalities. The further investigation showed that a mutated form of the t-Virus was still inside her body which was a remnant from Raccoon City. The cure that she was given by Carlos was supposed to have eradicated all of the traces of the virus in her body, but instead it caused the virus to go into a dormant state. Her extended period in a cryogenic sleep somehow reactivated the virus. Shortly after being reactivated, the t-Virus completely disappeared from her body, but left something else in it's place. Wesker found out that Jill's body now contained powerful antibodies to the virus. All of those years, the t-Virus that was inside her body forced it to develop a defense system that was nothing short of miraculous. This discovery would help further Wesker's ambitions. The development of the Uroboros virus, the centerpiece of the Uroboros Plan proved to be quite difficult. The Uroboros virus that was developed from the "Stairway of the Sun" flower proved to be too poisonous to the humans to be of much use. Instead of spurring the next step in human evolution, it only invited death. Wesker theorized that using Jill's antibodies could make the virus less poisonous. He kept Jill alive solely to produce antibodies for his research. Jill who reviled bioweapons and devoted her life to eradicating them was ironically being used to develop the most terrible bioweapon of all. After much research and experimentation, Wesker finally perfected the Uroboros virus. As a test subject, Jill's body went through various changes as a result of these experiments. The side effects included pale skin and blonde hair. Jill's participation in it's development meant that she was no longer a suitable test subject. The pure and unadulterated antibodies with high resistance to the virus permeated her body. Wesker decided that he would find a suitable use for her elsewhere. Stripped from her BSAA uniform, Jill was fitted with a skin tight battle suit and kept in observation during her stay in cryostasis. During the research into the Progenitor virus, an ancillary chemical was discovered. The researchers referred to it as simply P30. When it was administered to the test subjects, it would not only give them superhuman strength, but also rendered them highly susceptible to control. P30 was the ultimate performance enhancer. The aims of the Uroboros Plan are to create a new breed of humans so P30's application in this plan was inconsequential. However, for the time being, it could be marketed as a product and garner additional funding. The research into creating the ultimate soldier who did not resist orders was carried out simultaneously on Las Plagas and P30. Unfortunately, the chemical had a severe drawback. The effects of P30 would only last for a very short time. An injection of P30 was metabolized and expelled by the body at an expeditious rate by requiring re-administration of the drug at frequent intervals. This greatly lessened the viability of such a product as a long-term performance enhancer. The only counter to such a drawback was to attach a device to the subject that would continually administer the drug. While P30's effects are brief, it was still a powerful and effective drug. The effects of continual administration are untested so in order to research this aspect further, an administration device needed to be attached to Jill. An external device was attached to Jill's chest that would continually administer the drug to her body. With her free will constantly being usurped, she remained a servant to Excella and Wesker for years while her identity was hidden by a cloak and beak shaped mask. Kijuju Incident Aware of her actions but unable to resist, Jill took part in the outbreak that swept over Kijuju. She was sent to assist and keep an eye on Ricardo Irving who was an employee of Excella. To lure her former BSAA comrades into a trap, Jill infected a local villager with Uroboros and left him there to attack the unsuspecting members. Jill left the room and met up with her "partners". Chris went to Kijuju to investigate the strange happenings that are somehow involving TRICELL and he was introduced to Agent Sheva Alomar who was his new partner and she was assigned to aid him in the region that she was familiar with. After meeting Sheva, Chris had a flashback of Jill's tombstone revealing that she in fact died, although the reason was still unknown. Jill and Irving reunited later and noticed Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar in a parking garage through a camera. Irving decided to leave the scene and Jill took off with Irving and the two drove away. Jill and Irving fled to the mining area. Chris and Sheva later met up with BSAA Delta Team Captain Josh Stone. Josh gave Chris a PDA and as Chris looked through the files, he noticed a woman who contained a striking resemblance to his former partner, Jill Valentine. Chris had a quick flashback about Jill's death. Regaining hope that Jill was still alive, Chris pulled himself together and he and Sheva continued on with the mission. Later, Chris and Sheva cornered in on Irving once they finally found him in a warehouse at the mining location. Chris, Sheva and Irving had each other held at gunpoint after a brief conversation. Irving, looking worried about the confrontation and the situation at hand was suddenly saved when a smoke grenade came through the window and caught Chris and Sheva off guard. After a moment of confusion, Jill broke through the warehouse window and spotted Irving. She grabbed him and pulled the two out of a window and they made their great getaway. While the two escaped, the agents saw where they are going on the documents that Irving was guarding: An oil field in the marshlands. Chris and Sheva went in pursuit to the area in question by attempting to capture Irving while also searching for Jill. They refused to retreat and fought past Irving's forces until they found the TRICELL oil facility where Irving was holed up. Inside the base, Jill gave Irving a briefcase of gold bars as his payment, but he accused the mind controlled Jill as being nothing more than "one of Excella's playthings". Jill demanded to know how Irving was going to eliminate the BSAA agents since the other attempts failed. She strangled Irving and held him up to a wall with one hand by making use of her enhanced strength. She demanded further to know how Irving planned to kill Chris and Sheva. While he continued to mock and insult Jill as a mere servant, Irving was eventually persuaded and convinced her that he would handle the situation. Jill released her grip and handed Irving a Dominant Species Plaga sample, ordering him to use it as a means of destroying Chris and Sheva. Chris and Sheva met up with Josh again. Josh wanted to know why the two did not retreat yet. Chris stated that he was here in Africa as more of a personal reason rather than being there for the mission. Sheva interrupted Chris and explained the situation with Chris seeing the picture of Jill. Irving tried to avoid the Plaga injection by setting the self-destruction of the field off to get rid of the agents and fled on his yacht with Jill accompanying him to the dock one last time. She jumped down to a speed boat and escaped as Sheva spotted and recognized her from before. The field failed to kill the pair as they escaped and followed Irving. They would eventually defeat the mutated Irving in combat and find out where Jill went from him. Jill took her speed boat to the cave leading to the underground facility and went to report to Wesker and Gionne. Chris and Sheva arrived and found the boat docked in the cave, remembering that the cloaked woman used it to escape and noticed that the key was missing. Jill reported to Wesker and Gionne about the BSAA's arrival. Wesker sent Gionne and Jill to deal with the agents while he waited deeper in the center. Eventually, Chris and Sheva came into a facility that contained all of the pods. Chris recognized the facility and stated that Jill might be there somewhere. Chris worried as he saw a body being released from a pod and questioned whether Jill was still alive or not. He made his way over to a computer and typed Jill's name in. Jill's picture came across the computer screen and the platform began to descend to her pod. The moment that Chris was on his way to being reunited with Jill was quickly interrupted when they are attacked by the U-8. Chris and Sheva destroyed the B.O.W. and the platform continued to Jill's pod. Once they are there, the pod opened and it was revealed that Jill's body was not there. They are contacted by Excella who claimed that she did not know where Jill was. Sheva knew that Excella was not telling the truth. Not believing her, they decided to track her down. They first met Excella in an experimental room deep within the facility with Jill standing beside her in an observation window. Excella told them about some process of evolution as a test subject began to transform into the creature called Uroboros Mkono. After the "unworthy" subject fully mutated, Excella and Jill left. When Chris and Sheva defeated Mkono, they pursued Gionne and the cloaked servant. They eventually encountered Gionne in the flesh and Chris demands to know where Jill was. Jill came down from a wooden platform and Chris, Sheva and Jill began the fight in hand-to-hand combat. Chris and Sheva are no match for Jill and she completely overpowered them. A stray shot knocked her mask away and Chris and Sheva opened fire on Jill. Jill managed to get away from the two and she was out of danger. Wesker descended down the staircase and was reunited with Chris for the first time in three years. Wesker told Chris that the last time that they met was the Spencer Estate which was the location where Jill died. Wesker stated that they are at a family reunion and he expected Chris to be happier to see them. Chris simply responded by saying: "Us?". Then, Wesker pulled the hood of the cloaked woman down and it was revealed that the woman was the one and only Jill Valentine. Chris was shocked and tried to reason with Jill. Sheva asked Wesker if that was really her and Wesker stated that it was. Jill pulled the rest of the coat off and kicked Chris in the chest. Sheva tried to shoot her, but Jill kicked the gun out of her hand and threw her across the room. She ran for Chris and choked him. A fight between Chris, Sheva, Jill and Wesker was in progress for seven minutes. Wesker decided that he did not have the time and he left Chris and Sheva behind. The two agents stopped him until Jill ran around the corner. Jill kicked Sheva away from her and used her strength to get Chris to the ground himself. Chris told Jill to wake up and snap out of it. Jill, hearing Chris saying her name was suddenly woken up and resisted against the chest device and freed Chris from her grip. Wesker noted the resistance, calling it remarkable to be happening at such an advanced stage. He reached for his remote to administer more of the P30 chemical into her body. He escaped by telling Chris to watch as Jill suffered. Jill began to writhe in pain as she lost her self-control to the device once again. With an overdose of P30 being pumped into her chest, Jill grabbed hold of her chest in pain and ripped her battle suit open by exposing the device to Chris and Sheva. Fully taken over, Jill readied herself to face Chris and Sheva in battle. After an intense encounter, Chris and Sheva managed to hold Jill down and remove the device by force. Finally freed from Wesker's control, but severely weakened, Jill collapsed. She was woken up by Chris and she apologized for her actions, stating that she had no control, but was fully aware about everything that she did. She told the pair that they have to leave her behind and stop Wesker. Jill believed that Chris was the only one with a chance which Chris objected, but Jill asked him if he trusted his partner. Jill looked at him with a sharp eye and he recognized his old partner's plea and they both looked in Sheva's direction as his new partner knew her resolve in the situation. He grudgingly agreed. Chris led the way. Knowing that Chris was worried about her, Jill pleaded to Sheva, "Take care of him." Sheva nodded and continued to follow Chris. After the pair left in an elevator, Jill finally declared that Chris was the world's only hope. Recently freed from a mind control device, Jill passed out from exhaustion. Later on, she was woken up by BSAA Captain Josh Stone. Josh announced to Jill that there would be a helicopter on the opposite side of the mountain that was waiting to collect them and the two set off to reach it. Fighting their way through the masses of enemies including the Chainsaw Majini and the Executioner Majini, they eventually reached a communications facility that was not far from the helipad. Jill called Chris on his PDA and passed some vital information along: Wesker's superhuman speed and strength came from the virus within him which was a virus which was kept in balance by a serum that he must be injected with. If he could be injected with an overdose of the serum, it should severely damage his body and act like a poison. As it happened, the two of them just happened to come into possession of a vial of the serum earlier in the day and it was only through the application of this serum that Wesker was forced to retreat. Jill and Josh made their way to the roof of the facility and awaited the rescue helicopter which was being piloted by a BSAA operative named Doug. They had to hold their ground against dozens of Majini and B.O.W.s while they waited for Doug. When the helicopter arrived, the two made a break for it. However, a nearby explosion that was caused by a Majini that was welding a rocket launcher caused Jill to be knocked back and she was greatly injured. Josh lifted her to her feet and supported her as they tried to reach the helicopter while Doug provided cover. The pair made it to the helicopter, but before Doug could join them, he was killed by a Majini. Josh piloted the helicopter and Jill covered them with a SIG 556. She got revenge for Doug's death by shooting the Majini that killed him right between the eyes. They arrived to help Chris and Sheva just as Wesker fell into the molten lava. Jill threw a ladder out to Chris and Sheva. They climbed into the helicopter with Chris barely grabbing on before the ground melted into the magma. Just as they climbed inside the helicopter, Wesker desperately reached out with his mutated arm and immobilized the helicopter by attempting to bring his most hated enemies with him as he died. Jill told Chris and Sheva to use a pair of RPG-7s. They killed Wesker and he released his grip on the helicopter. Afterward, in the helicopter, Jill simply said "Finally." as the helicopter flew off to safety. Post-Kijuju After returning from Africa, Jill was taken into a BSAA lab to undergo various tests due to her vast exposure to the various viruses and experimentation at Wesker's hands. She wrote in an e-mail to Barry about her boredom from these tests by saying that she was eager to get back out in the field once her rehabilitation was completed.